Inspector Tarma
Inspector Tarma is supervising the Laughing Moons Plantation with his assistant. They are at the plantation to see if there are illegal Skooma productions. He talks to Juranda-ra, the clan mother of the Laughing Moons Plantation. Background As part of a program to stop smuggling and the skooma trade, Headwoman Harrani has ordered that all farms should be inspected. Inspector Tarma and Haldoril are sent to the Laughing Moons Plantation to make sure everything is in order and that the crops are secure from thieves.Dialogue with Juranda-ra Personality Tarma is a devoted inspector, appearing to want nothing more than to ensure the safety of everyone. Although Juranda-ra does not agree with him, he believes that insecure crops could be taken by thieves, leading to increased smuggling. While he takes his job seriously, he is not emotionless, as he complements the Vestige at a job well done, and despite the unorthodox methods, does recognize that the rats have been dealt with. Strangely enough, he does not appear to like Khajiiti cuisine, calling it "too cultural." Interactions A Pinch of Sugar Inspector Tarma arrives at the plantation after the Thunderbug eggs are acquired. He begins to question why Juranda-ra is stalling, to which she points out the Vestige as her "specialist" on the matter. After the rat nests are destroyed, he acknowledges the success and states that everything is in order. Conversations ;A Pinch of Sugar Juranda-ra: "We did not expect you so soon, Inspector Tarma." Inspector Tarma: "One must arrive early to see the truth of things." Juranda-ra: "The truth? But we have nothing to hide, Inspector." Inspector Tarma: "I hear that often, Clan Mother. Far too often." Inspector Tarma: "I can't help but notice the abundance of vermin about, Clan Mother." Juranda-ra: "The great storm was not kind to us. Still, we have the matter in hand." Inspector Tarma: "Do you?" Juranda-ra: "Indeed, we brought in a specialist. This one assures you, Inspector, the matter will be resolved shortly." Inspector Tarma: "Clan Mother, tell me your thoughts on the skooma trade." Juranda-ra: "Moon-sugar is more than a spice, to some of us. Using it to brew skooma is an abomination." Inspector Tarma: "Then you would have no idea who might supply such an operation...?" Juranda-ra: "None in this one's employ. We want nothing to do with skooma, Inspector. If we learn any of our customers brew the stuff, you'll be the first to know." After the nests are destroyed: Inspector Tarma: "Tell me, Clan Mother. Wherever did you find this specialist of yours?" Juranda-ra: "Rajhin's own luck, Inspector. As though ja-Kha'jay provided us with the one we most needed." Inspector Tarma: "Quaint. Might I suggest a more rigorous selection process? Freelancers are not always so ... competent." Juranda-ra: "As you can see, vermin aren't tolerated at Laughing Moons Plantation!" Inspector Tarma: "A spectacular display. If all your hirelings are as capable as your specialist, you've no need to worry." Juranda-ra: "This one is delighted by your words, Inspector." Inspector Tarma: "I said 'if,' Clan Mother." Inspector Tarma: "There's no question, Juranda-ra. Your Specialist certainly showed the vermin their place." Juranda-ra: "Of Course, Inspector. We could expect nothing less of specialists!" Inspector Tarma: Haldoril, make a note. 'Unorthodox methods, but vermin-free.' Haldoril: "Sir." ;After the quest Juranda-ra: "How was your voyage to our island? You arrived before the great storm, yes?" Inspector Tarma: "Yes, we arrived in Mistral before it struck. I understand the rest of the fleet was not so lucky." Juranda-ra: "My condolences, Inspector. Khenarthi's price is not always so high. We can only hope she'll return some of those she has taken." Inspector Tarma: "I'll require accommodations for myself and my aid. You'll provide them, of course?" Juranda-ra: "Naturally. Will you be dining with us, as well?" Inspector Tarma: "Erm ... that will not be necessary. Khajiiti fare is too ... cultural for my palate." Juranda-ra: "Will you be staying with us long, Inspector?" Inspector Tarma: "As long as necessary. One can only tolerate so much fresh air." Juranda-ra: "Truly? Then we'll endeavor to make your stay comfortable." Inspector Tarma: "Don't fret overmuch. If my duty requires it, I can tolerate such ... rustic accommodations." Quotes *''"A lapse in control leads to smugglers brewing skooma. If there's reason, I'll recommend Hearwoman Harrani shut this plantation down."'' *''"Crude, but effective in your methods. Perhaps You've heard that before."'' Trivia *After "A Pinch of Sugar" is complete, Tarma will ask that he and Haldoril stay at the farm while they complete the inspection. Bugs * When speaking to Juranda-ra, both Tarma and her will occasionally overlap their lines, resulting in both of them speaking at once for a few seconds. Appearances * de:Inspektor Tarma fr:Inspecteur Tarma pl:Inspector Tarma ru:Инспектор Тарма Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Laughing Moons Plantation Characters Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members Category:Online: Thalmor Members